


Earth Witch

by Ruis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Nature Magic, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: She makes the plants grow and the crystals sparkle.Ink pen, watercolor and acrylic marker on paper.





	Earth Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skytramp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of an experiment - I got myself a brush pen, and this is the first time I used it to draw something. It was interesting to suddenly work with broad black lines! Black ink brush pen, watercolors (QoR, Daniel Smith and Schmincke) and white acrylic marker on hot-pressed watercolor paper.


End file.
